The present invention relates to flame retardant resinous compositions comprising an alkenyl aromatic resin and starch.
Flame retardant resinous compositions comprising an alkenyl aromatic resin, such as a styrenic resin, typically comprise a halogen-containing flame retardant additive. In order to minimize environmental, health and safety (EHS) issues, there is a great market need to develop flame retardant alkenyl aromatic resin compositions containing non-halogen flame retardant additives. Such compositions are known as eco-friendly flame retardant compositions. Typically, it has not been possible to develop flame retardant alkenyl aromatic resin compositions without halogen-containing additives with needed flammability rating while maintaining good mechanical properties and desirable processing characteristics. Hence, there is a need for eco-friendly flame retardant alkenyl aromatic resin compositions with suitable flame retardant properties which compositions also possess an attractive balance of mechanical properties.